


Somebody That I Used To Know

by ItsAlyssaP



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, RockstarAU, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlyssaP/pseuds/ItsAlyssaP
Summary: Michael Mell had rescued Jeremy from the squib and he believed that would be enough to mend their broken friendship.God. He was so very wrong.Jeremy had remembered many tricks that the squib had told him and he was planning on using them to the fullest while he still could. So, he went straight back to ignoring Michael and not even giving him a "thank you" for the rescue. Michael is left heart broken once again, but he won't take it any longer and decides to turn his back to Jeremy as well.After highschool Michael joined a band and quickly gained popularity, but what happens when Jeremy shows up to their very first concert ?(The characters might not be extremely accurate due to me not remembering very well. Also, this is like a Rockstar AU that I saw an animation of on YouTube. Its pretty great and if I remember it I'll post a link --- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SSJmLpElaI ---.)





	1. Chapter 1

Michael now walked the halls of the school alone and if you asked him a couple days ago he would reply with,

“Oh no, it’s fine. Jeremy will eventually come around again.”

And he will hold a smile on his face that is obviously too forced, but no one would question it. (Mainly, because he didn’t really have friends to actually worry about him.)

Now, Michael has given up on it. He no longer tries to confront Jeremy or even call him anymore, though it seems that Jeremy had disconnected his phone and got a new number anyways. Michael Mell is sick and tired of being the only one putting in effort, so now they have both turned away from one another and are not looking back. It’s senior year anyways. They probably won’t see each other ever again. 

Michael tries to think that that is a good thing and that he was done with Jeremy’s shit anyways, but no matter what he can still feel the pain of losing someone dear to him and losing the one person he truly lov- cherished.

When graduation came along Michael had no clue what he was going to do with his life so he decided to wing it. In the end he ended up learning how to play guitar (though he kinda knew how to play it already) and any other instrument he could get his hands on. He then eventually joined a band with a bunch of other music geeks he met while playing video games and he was pretty happy with his life. His parents weren’t exactly happy with his choice and he was kicked out of the house right as he turned 18.

As time grew on, the band he started grew to be more popular and with Michael’s tech skills they were able to get their music online and in pretty great quality. They grew and grew and finally they were gaining enough money to start renting venues to play at. Nothing to big, but it would take them a step further (and a larger step forward to forget about him.)

Though fate seemed to have other plans.

\---------

Jeremy’s life was amazing. People seemed to easily flock to him now and at this point is awkwardness had disappeared. Once he graduated he decided to take a gap year with most of his friends and they spent most of their time partying and going to concerts. One day he got a message from Brooke about a concert her and Chloe were going out to see and how they had an extra ticket. Jeremy immediately accepted not even asking who it was and gladly got ready for the hopefully exciting night.

When he got there he met Chloe and Brooke at the door and walked in. The girls seemed extra excited for some reason and when they finally got to the crowd he decided to finally ask who they were seeing. Brooke suddenly had a smirk on her face and she glanced at Chloe.

“Honestly, we have no clue. We never heard of them until tonight.”

“Yeah, but I heard that someone you used to know is playing.”

Chloe spoke with a devilish grin that could mean no good and instantly Jeremy whipped his head to see who he possibly could know. He was left wordless. His mouth parted slightly in shock and he could hear Chloe and Brooke behind him giggling.

There. Center-stage. Is Michael fucking Mell.


	2. Cold Stares, Cold Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would just like to say that I have been listening to "The Goodbye Song" from George Salazar & Joe Iconis: Two-Player Game on repeat. Its great, I love it. Anyways, enjoy!

Jeremy didn’t know what to do. I mean how was he supposed to react?

He didn’t know how long he stared but when he finally snapped out of it he whipped his head around to Chloe and Brooke.

“Michael. Mell.” He said with anger in his voice, which was unusual for Jeremy.

Chloe and Brooke instantly stopped laughing, but a smirk still evident on their face.

“Oh, is that who it is? I didn’t know.”

“Yeah weird.”

Jeremy didn’t respond to their comment and instantly went to go grab their arms. Though they were instantly ripped away from him as the girls looked confused. To answer their unsaid question, Jeremy spoke,

“We are leaving.”

“No way! I paid money for these ticket.” Brooke said defiantly.

Jeremy groaned and began walking away.

“Then I’m leaving.”

Just as he was about to walk away as strum of a guitar caused everyone in the crowd to scream out and try to push closer to the stage. This, in turn, caused Jeremy to get caught in the crowd and unable to escape. He yelled out trying to get people to move but all he got were weird looks and a lot of people just plain ignoring him.

There was suddenly the soft tapping on a microphone and an echo of a voice that sounded all too familiar.

\------------------

Tap. Tap.

“Mic check. One, two, three.” 

Michael’s voice echoed loudly in the building and he quickly glanced at the side of the stage to see someone give him a thumbs up.

“Cool.” His eyes quickly went to the crowd. “Hello everyone one! If you don’t know my name, I’m Michael! And these are my wonderful band… Members? Friends? I don’t know. This is our first concert so I’m not going to lie I’m kinda nervous."

He ended with a chuckle as people began to cheer him on and saying that he was doing great. He gave a thanks and quickly scanned the crowd. It was a lot bigger than he thought it would be, especially for a first concert, and a smile immediately creeped onto his face. At that, many people began to cheer (with some exclaiming how he was so hot / cute). 

“Wow, there sure are a lot of people here. Thank you guys for showing up!” His eyes scanned once again but instantly froze on one familiar face.

His eyes narrowed and he quickly turned his head to the band holding up a four on his fingers. They seemed confused and unready for a sec but quickly caught on, beginning to get into position. He turned back around making direct eye contact with the one he froze on.

“Let’s get started shall we?” He said, it came out more cold than he would have liked but he instantly turned his attention to his guitar.

Behind him he heard the counting of “1,2,3,4” from the drummer and instantly he was in the zone. He simply paid attention to only the music and the beat as he strummed along, but he soon realized he had to sing so he leaned closer to the microphone and looked up. At first his eyes just scanned the crowd as he sang the first part of their song, but just as the second verse was about to start his eyes flicked to the face he recognized, Jeremy Heere, and with the coldest stare, that he didn’t even have to put much effort into, he sang,

“You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing”

Michael was singing with all the anger he could muster. That’s why the song was written anyways so might as well embrace it, right?

“And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know”

The crowd was loving it. They were dancing, screaming even though they didn’t know what this song really meant. He wanted to laugh at the thought. He also wanted to scoff at the face that Jeremy held. He was just staring at him in… Disappointment? Concern? Who knows? Who cares? He sure doesn’t.

“Now you're just somebody that I used to know”

He put his all in that one line. It held so much feeling, but he refused to show anything else but the pure anger. Though his body decided to betray him though as he instantly felt the tears that brimmed his eyes. He almost growled but instead turned around and walked to the back of the stage before dramatically turning around and continuing the song.

When he finished he instantly put the microphone back in its holder and walked back to the drums where he replaced who was there. The cheering was loud and almost insufferable. He didn’t look up again and only listened to what was being said as he got ready for the next song, trying to hold back the tears developing in his eyes.

...

The band had played a bunch of their song and when now nearing the end of their performance. To end it all off they asked the crowd if they had any requests. Instantly, there was shouting from everyone making it hard to understand and just as they were about to pick someone the crowd became one. Their shouts now saying the same thing, in sync with one another.

“Michael! Michael! Michael!”

The band turned towards Michael who had a large (fake) smile on his face. He got up and quickly went to the microphone.

“Alright! You got me up here, now what?”

A young woman raised her hand instantly and Michael quickly pointed at her. She gasped from being chosen and instantly began to make her request.

“Um, I was wondering if you could play your ukulele? Any song will do!” She said, excitedly.

Michael thought about it for a second before quickly telling the crowd one second. He ran backstage and almost instantly a ukulele was shoved into his hands. He said a soft ‘Oh, thank you’ and then walked back, holding the ukulele like it was a prize. The crowd cheered once again.

“Any song, huh?” A pause. “Oh, I got one.” He quickly positioned his instrument. “I would love if you guys would join me if you are able too.”

And he began to strum.


	3. The Unaware vs The Unprepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so sorry this is so late. like ridiculously late. school has been kicking my ass and I've had no free time. ill try to work on it more but no promises

The song was not his own, but one he found from YouTube. It was called ‘The Things We Used To Share’ by Thomas Sanders. He enjoyed learning it and it was a great stress reliever for him. As he sung many people joined him while others just swayed with the song.

“I wouldn't take it back  
Even though I feel sore  
I meant it when I said  
What's mine is yours  
But I need to know  
Now that we're apart  
What did you do  
I need to know  
Now that we're apart  
What did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?”

He finished the song trying not to think about the actual reason he learned the it and gave a small bow. The person standing next to him put his arms around his shoulder and leaned closer to the microphone.

“That was the show you guys! I hope you had an amazing time and we have a little surprise for you. If you take out your tickets and you see a golden star on it you have been lucky enough to get ‘VIP’ tickets.” 

The crowd was instantly seen taking out their tickets with excitement and a few shouts of joy was heard from all around.

“The tickets let you join us backstage and meet us up close! We hope to see you.” Michael added, with a smile.

Michael immediately walked off stage a put his ukulele back into its case. Though as he began to bask in the somewhat quiet he noticed how he was completely over stimulated. On reflex he pulled on the headphones that constantly laid on his neck and played soft music. He made his way, slowly, over to the seating area they were to do the meet and greet and sat down. He made himself focus on the music and the music only, though his eyes betrayed him as they flicked everywhere they could. To solve the problem he put his hood up and it seemed to block out most of his peripherals, helping a lot.

Slowly, his buddies began filing into the booth for them and, seeing Michael, instantly left him alone. They found out that him having both his hood up and his headphone on were a sign to leave him alone. One of them had gained Michaels attention and quickly signed to him,

“Do you want to leave?”

Michael quickly shook his head and went back to focusing on the music. He barely even noticed when a fan walked in.

The meet and greet went smoothly as each group, pair, or solo made their way to them, with large smiles and giddy squeals. There were people simply asking for pictures or something signed, while others asking for advice to try to grow and improve their music. Michael happily obliged to each question and request as he was happy to see such wonderful people. After an hour he forgot all about a certain someone, but that doesn’t last long.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy watched as those around him quickly pulled out there ticket, anxiously searching for the golden star on it. He did the same but more reluctantly wishing for the exact opposite of those around him. Before he could get his ticket out, he heard a shout of excitement next to him and quickly wipped his head around to see who it was. Brooke was shoving the ticket in Chloe’s face while Chloe was waving hers in the air while jumping. 

Jeremy gulped.

He grabbed the ticket out of his pocket and easily spot the star in the corner of the ticket. Brooke and Chloe, who were looking over his shoulder, squealed once again and began to drag Jeremy out of the crowd.

“Wa - Wait!” He said, anxiously trying to loosen the hands that pulled him.

“No way are we waiting!”

“The line will get really long and I want to meet them. Especially, that hot bassist.” Chloe quickly remarked.

“I think I’m going to skip out on the meet and greet and head home…” was Jeremy’s poor excuse.

“Yeah? And how are you going to get home? We were the ones to drive you here.”

Jeremy was unable to reply, quickly realizing the truth of Brooke’s statement. With his silence, the girls took it as a surrender and dragged him faster through the crowd to a booth labeled “Meet and Greet” and let’s just say that Jeremy was not prepared for what was about to happen at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short too.


	4. Poisonous Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at the end of the chapter, attempt of self-harm.
> 
> if you do not want to read that part stop reading at the "------"
> 
> Stay safe and do not be afraid to get help if you need it. Talk to someone you trust or even an organization, such as Crisis Text Line, will gladly listen to you without judgement.

After waiting in the line for what was probably an hour, Jeremy, Brooke, and Chloe finally made it to the front. The walked into the door after showing the security guard their ticket and saw the small band talking and laughing around a table. The group’s attention instantly snapped to the new “fans” that had just entered and they quickly walked to meet them.

“Hey! It’s nice to meet you guys.”

“Yeah, what are your names?”

Jeremy hesitated, a small “uhhhh…” was the only thing that could leave his mouth before Brooke quickly intervened.

“My names Brooke, this is Chloe, and this dork over hear is Jeremy.” 

“That’s sick.”

Jeremy quickly was able to adapt to the group as he entered in his own comments when he could. The group and the band instantly clicking and the lead bassist quickly asked for their numbers so they could hang out later. Of course, Chloe and Brooke agreed without hesitation and, with little convincing, Jeremy did to. 

“Oh, I totally forgot. You guys might want to meet the last member of our group. I think you’ll like him.” 

The lead bassist, who they learned was named Marcel, quickly lead them back to the table they first saw them at. Jeremy walked in the back of the group and was unable to see this person, completely unaware of the fact that he already knew him. Though, as the group began to sit down, Jeremy quickly realized who it was.

“Uh… maybe we should leave Chloe…” He said while trying to tug her away.

He got no reply. Chloe was to concentrated in a conversation to even notice him. He quickly noticed how he had no escape and sat down. He quickly glanced at the sitting at the end of the table.

Michael.

He wore the same red hoodie from high school and even had headphones on, though they were much better quality. Jeremy let out a small sigh as Michael seemed to be completely out of it and hadn’t even noticed the new additions to the table or him. That didn’t last long as Marcel quickly tapped him gently on the shoulder causing him to turn and face him. He took off his headphones and listened intently to what Marcel seemed to be whispering to him. He gave a small nodded and turned towards the rest of us.

“Hey guys, I’m…”

His introduction was cut short as his eyes landed on me. He quickly scanned over Chloe and Brooke, who were next to me with forced smiles on their face.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?!?” He said through gritted teeth, standing up.

“What? What’s wrong?” Marcel quickly questioned.

“What the FUCK do you think you guys are doing here!”

Marcel quickly tried to question again and calm Michael down, but simply failed, and things only escalated when Chloe countered back with her own question.

“What do you mean? We wanted to see a concert and you happened to be here…”

“BULLSHIT! You knew we were playing don’t play dumb!” Michael was seething now. “Did you come here to ruin this for me too?”

This time the question was directed to Jeremy, who was caught off guard.

“What do you mean “ruin this too”? I’ve never ruined anything for you.”

This was the wrong thing to say once again, as Michael quickly grew more aggressive and began to try to make his way towards Jeremy.

“You asshole! You ruined everything for me. Everything up till high school, and I finally forgot about you and now you’re here once again. Why can’t you leave me alone!” 

Michael who was being held back by his band member quickly stopped trying to force himself out of their grasp, as tears flowed his face.

“You absolute… asshole,” he added, but his voice held no true anger instead sadness.

He quickly tried to wipe away his tears as he turned around.

“I think I’ll be going now.”

As soon as Michael was out of the room Jeremy was baraged with “sorry” and “are you okay?” in which he simply nodded and gave small “yes” ‘s. Chloe quickly excused them and they began to leave and head home. The band behind them quickly asking, they wanted to, if they would message them so they could make it up to them. 

The drive home was quiet as no one wanted to talk or how to even start a conversation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael drove home quickly, wiping away tears so he could actually see the road. As soon as he got in he headed to the bathroom with plans to do something he vowed to never do again.

He desperately dug through his draws in hope of finding the shiny metal before finally succeeding. He slid to the ground with it shakily in his hand and pulling up the sleeve to his hoodie. His hand hovered over the tan skin which was covered in lines that were suspiciously lighter than what they should be. Faded over time due to a promise made years ago.

But now. The blade hovered centimeters from their goal, help by shaking fingers that seemed like they would drop it at anytime. Closer. And closer.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

The sound of metal hitting the ceramic floor rung through the air, as Michael buried his head into his hands. The tears that stopped had began to pour once again as he desperately tried to rub them away.

A pitiful laugh was heard in a break of the muffled tears and sobs.

“God dammit Jeremy… God dammit.”

He stood up and began to walk out of the bathroom, stepping over the clean, sharp metal that lay forgotten on the ground.


	5. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of going off of the recent videos of the creator of the one this fanfiction is based off of
> 
> skipping over one because it's kinda to late to add it in now
> 
>  
> 
> also this is really short, but !!! a !!! new !!! challenger !!! approaches !!!

Michael went to sleep with the plan that he wouldn’t wake up till way to late in the afternoon and then would play video games or fiddle with his ukulele. These simple plans were immediately scratched when he was woken up for hard knocks on his door.

“What do you want, Marcel?” Tired Michael grumbled, as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up more.

“Hey, that’s not the right way to talk to your boyfriend, now is it?”

Michael’s head whipped up to look at the unexpected visitor.

“Rich?”

“You bet it is. Now get ready we’re getting breakfast with the band.”

Michael groaned and he turned to head back to his room, the door left open for Rich to come in. As soon as he made it back to his room he began to dig into his closet for some pants and and sweatshirt. Luckily, his closet was filled with both of those and he grabbed the first of each he saw. As soon as he turned around Rich was there to grab the hoodie from his hands.

“There is no way you are wearing this,” he said as he held it up to look over it. “Have you ever even washed it?”

“Of course I have!” Michael said with a huff.

The only response that he got was a sarcastic hum as Rich went back to his closet and dug deeper into it. After a while of watching, Michael quietly shuffled behind Richard and draped his arms around him much to the surprise of his boyfriend.

“Oh, now what do I owe this cuddle session too?” Rich said with a smile.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore…”

Silence fell with a tension following soon after. Richard stopped his search for the perfect hoodie and Michael could feel the tension of his body through his makeshift hug. After what felt like an eternity, Rich finally broke the quiet.

“... Was it me?” His voice was rushed and scared. “I can change! Whatever it was I’ll fix it!”

With the end of his spew, Richard turned around facing Michael with face of dread and fear his hands making its way to grab desperately at Michaels arm.

“No. No! Rich… you know... this… wasn’t and hasn’t been working out. Not only that, but…”

After Michaels pause, Rich seemed to realize something. His now fearful face turned to one of anger.

“It’s him isn’t it?!?! Jeremy? You know he doesn’t care about you anymore, right? What made you even think about him anyways?”

There was another moment of silence and Rich again realizes something else.

“You met him didn’t you... At the meet and greet?” 

There was no answer and Rich gave out a loud growl. He turned back to the closet and pulled out a primary colored hoodie which he shoved directly into Michaels chest.

“Just get changed and let’s go. We are going to be late at this rate… and no we aren’t finished talking about this.”

With that, Rich left the room and Michael silently got changed. When he walked out to his living room Rich was standing by the door a face of annoyance covered his face and as soon as he noticed Michaels presence he opened the front door. He began to walk, with Michael left to trail after in their uncomfortable silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up to the small cafe, not a word was spoken as Rich got out of the car and looked at his phone.

“They said they’re inside and they invited some of their friends.”

“Okay.”

They didn’t speak anymore as they walked into the building. They both did a scan for a worker who was quickly found and lead them to the private room the band asked for. Boy, neither of them were prepared for who was in that room.


End file.
